An electrical distribution system typically includes distribution lines or feeders that extend out from a substation transformer. The substation transformer is typically connected to a generator via electrical transmission lines. Along the path of a feeder, one or more distribution transformers may be provided to further step down the distribution voltage for a commercial or residential customer. The distribution voltage range may be from 5 through 46 kV, for example. Various connectors are used throughout the distribution system. In particular, the primary side of a distribution transformer typically includes a transformer bushing to which a bushing insert is connected. In turn, an elbow connector, for example, may be removably coupled to the bushing insert. The distribution feeder is also fixed to the other end of the elbow connector. Of course, other types of connectors are also used in a typical electrical power distribution system. For example, the connectors may be considered as including other types of removable connectors, as well as fixed splices and terminations. Large commercial users may also have a need for such high voltage connectors.
The prior art includes the use of insulative blankets to protect lineman from active elbow connectors. Clips have been used to temporarily secure the blankets in place. The blankets tend to be large and bulky and typically prevent the lineman from visual access to other portions of the electrical equipment. The blanket may be easily dislodged if the clips are knocked off or otherwise inadvertently removed, resulting in loss of protection for the linemen.
There remains a need for safety devices and associated operating procedures to enable linemen to work inside energized pad-mounted electrical equipment with a substantially reduced risk of creating a flash situation.